The Internet is known as “the fourth media” after the three traditional media, such as newspapers, radio and television. Business users and individual users of the Internet all may use social accounts facing the public to release media information, such as speeches, notifications, topics and network gossips.
When an information publisher sends a piece of media information to multiple information recipients, the recipients may express their agreement or support to the piece of media information by clicking a button of “Like”.